Screw the Stynes
by tillowygoodness
Summary: SEASON 10 SPOILERS I just got to the end of season 10 for the first time and I am DEEPLY upset about Charlie. So this is my take on how it should have ended


Charlie listen to me, you WHOEVER that is WHATEVER they want" Dean barked into the cell phone. He and Sam rushed to door of the Bunker. Charlie sounded sad and scared, but determined "I can't do that Dean" and the line went dead. "Charlie? CHARLIE?" Dean punched a wall, not slowing down one step, he and Sam approached the Impala and there was a rushing, fluttering sound

Dean turned, froze "Gabriel?" the archangel nodded "Long story, you boys don't have time. I have some restrictions for what I am allowed to interfere with, but you don't". She shook his head and whistled "Oh my Dad do you two not. Anyway, you won't get there in time, I got bored, watched a couple million futures, you don't get there in time in any of them. BUT, I can just pop you two over there in time to make this a timeline where Charlie lives. Make, you two suck pretty hard, but Charlie…..she makes me smile, she really does. So, I can put you there…." Dean stepped in his direction "Yes, let's go! What's the holdup?" Gabriel shrugged "There's a catch. Any future where i put you two there, more Stynes show up, maybe more than you can handle. There's a 50/50 on you both dying".

Neither Winchester hesitated, simultaneously "Let's go" Gabriel nodded "And boys? Take better care of her if you win, I don't think I need to tell either of you that you don't deserve a friend half as good as her". This was a statement with which the brothers agreed completely. Gabriel touched them, and they were outside of the motel. Sam patted his jacket and swore "The angel blades are back there. We just have our regular hunting knives". Dean was already moving to where he heard banging "Don't care Sammy, I'll kill them all with my fists if i have to".

The charged the room with the door kicked in, the bathroom door was open, and there was Charlie, looking just as physically frail as the night she had been shot. But not as defeated, she held a small knife and had a look in her eyes that Dean had seen before, she saw no way out and was going to die fighting. The one-armed Styne took one step towards her and Dean moved, grabbing the monster and throwing him on the ground. He had a knife in his hand, and that was more than enough justification for what happened next, nobody pulled a knife on their nerd.

Sam and Dean stood on either side of the mix-and-matched thug, both brothers kicking him repeatedly. The man who just moments ago had been planning to murder Charlie was curled into the fetal position, trying to protect his head, unable to fight back. Then Dean dropped onto his knees and used his fists. Blow after blow, and Sam did nothing. He knew that Dean had been chafing, that the Mark had been pushing him hard, that he needed a good fight and to kill something. He also knew that even though the curse would come back worse than ever, feeding it now would allow Dean to be himself for a few days or weeks, it always happened. The violence would eventually spill out, they might as well aim it at someone who had it coming.

The kicks and punches and screaming lasted several minutes, until they heard vehicles pulling up. Dean knew what it meant, and pulled his knife, finishing the job. Sam barricaded the bathroom. Charlie was stunned and worryingly pale, even for her. Sam squeezed her shoulder before exiting the bathroom again to stand with Dean "Charlie, stay in there, we will take care of this" Charlie shook her head "I want to help!" Sam hesitated, then grabbed a book on the couch and tossed it to her "Charlie, catch". She reached and gasped, the book landed on the floor "I think I just tore my dental floss stitches on the bullet wound" she whispered. Sam gave her a meaningful look and Charlie nodded sheepishly "Fine, I'll stay in the bathroom" Sam nodded "I KNOW you can fight, next time".

3 hours later, the motel room looked like the Apocalypse had hit it. Dead Stynes all over, some mauled pretty good. Blood on the walls, along with burns and bullet holes. A grenade had flattened the corner where the TV had been. Sam had taken a number of injuries, including two bullets. Dean was only alive because of the Mark, he had fought without any consideration for his own safety, he had been as good as his word, killing 3 Stynes with his bare hands. The Stynes had come prepared to kill regular Hunters, they had not been ready for the Winchesters, one the heir to Cain himself.

Afterwards, they hugged Charlie and went out for pizza. With her and Rowena around, they removed the Mark the very next day. The Darkness was released and it all went to crap, but Charlie and the Winchesters met this challenge like all the rest, together.


End file.
